


Carried

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is hurt on a mission; Garrus finds new ways to keep her awake through the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried

Even through the dizziness that threatened to topple me over in my seat, I could tell that last grenade had hit home. I hadn't heard the dreaded _clink-clink_ until it was too late and Garrus was yelling my name, and then the world went black for a few seconds. By the time I staggered to my feet, EDI declared the area clear and was rerouting the cannons on her own. Relieved the mission was complete, I would've fallen back to the floor if Garrus hadn't caught me. The medi-gel was cool and comforting against my neck, but still this fuzzy feeling remained.

And that couldn't be good, considering the amount of worry in Garrus' eyes as he lifted and carried me to the shuttle.

Most importantly, I was _tired._ Weariness seeped into my bones, my body heavy and my eyelids heavier. I could rest on the way back to the Normandy, gather my strength as I closed my eyes-

"Stay with me, Shepard."

Rarely was I irritated to hear Garrus' lilting voice. I managed to mutter, " _Tired,_ " and his arms tightened around me.

"Your head took the brunt of the punishment at the last there," he said urgently. "Everything I know about head wounds says to keep you awake until we get you to the med bay. Just think; you'll give Dr. Chakwas something to do today. I think you've got her fooled into th- Shepard. No, stay with me. Stay awake."

My vision swam as his voice echoed around me, growing distant and muffled as I lost my grip on his arm. I couldn't move, could barely breathe, I just wanted to _sleep-_

Garrus shook me; pain lanced through my shoulders, and my eyes snapped open. "Fuck," I mumbled, my fingers curling weakly around his wrist. "M... Mean it, d-don't'cha?"

"Yes, I do," he rumbled with a hint of amusement. "Concentrate on my voice. Keep your eyes open."

"ETA to the Normandy is two minutes," EDI added in her clipped, smooth tone. Even with a computerized voice, she still managed to sound worried.

"And then we'll get you patched up properly."

I wanted to smile and tell them to lighten up; I'd been hurt much worse than this and they hadn't even commented. But my jaw wouldn't work, my tongue flat and dead behind my teeth no matter how much I screamed at my mouth to move. Garrus must've noticed my internal struggles because he bent over me, filling my blurry vision as his gloved hand petted my cheek.

"I know," he said softly. "Keep your eyes open, that's all I ask. You have my permission to rant at me later for treating you as if you're made of glass. And I will counter with berating you for taking off your helmet- a cracked visor is no excuse. But this moment is not the time."

I huffed a laugh, my eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Forty seconds," EDI supplied quietly.

"Dr. Chakwas is waiting in the shuttle bay," Cortez called from the pilot's seat. "Almost there, Commander."

Almost home. Earth had ceased to be home years ago, a long time even before our attack on the Collector's Base. Home was Normandy; home was bright lights and brighter stars and Garrus' arms. Relief flooded me again, grateful that I could depend on so many on the rare occasion I needed it. The second I heard Garrus' feet hit the grated floor, I knew we were truly safe, that the mission was over, the day was won. I could _finally_ relax.

The cottony darkness rushed in, and this time I didn't fight it. My body, which had felt like so much dead weight, was suddenly floating, lifting away from gravity and soaring through the inky sky-

"-love you."

The words were so unfamiliar they pulled me back out of the silky blackness. My eyes remained closed, but I managed to stutter for clarification. That hadn't been- He hadn't said-

Warm rough skin scratched against mine, and I sighed contentedly at the contact.

"I love you," Garrus whispered. "And when this is all over, if we're still left standing, I'll never leave your side again. Now, _stay with me._ "

I nodded frantically, my surprise and elation giving me the strength to push away the intense exhaustion.

"While the explosion caused a serious wound to her cranium, the Commander is not considered terminal," EDI said, sounding confused. "I have no record of a declaration of affection used to shock a person back to consciousness. I shall update the possibilities in such a situation."

"You do that," Garrus replied dryly, cradling me closer to his chest. I could only laugh silently, but it felt good.


End file.
